Mon amour, ma vie
by Lily-Rose Criss
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are having a vacation in Paris! Rated M for chapters to come.


Mon amour, Ma vie chapter 1 : The Surprise

Hope you'll like it, it's my first story so please review! I don't own anything related to Glee.

Kurt was waiting for Blaine at his locker like every morning since he transferred in the end of October three months ago when he got a text from the hazel-eyed boy:

_Hey I'm sorry but I'm running late this morning so it's probably best you head to class without me :( Can't wait to see you at lunch, I have something to ask you and I'm so excited! –B_

_Hey you :) What is it? –K_

_Nope, not telling you, I wanna be able to see your reaction ;) –B_

_Pretty please :( -K_

_HaHa! Don't you remember? I'm the master of puppy eyes lol It won't work on me :p –B_

_Okay, okay –K_

_See ya, trust me it'll be worth the wait :) –B_

_I hope so :p see ya –K_

_888_

Kurt has many qualities but patience is not one of them so he almost run to his usual table when the last class before lunch was over. He sat down and waited for Blaine to arrive. When he finally did, Kurt lost no time. _**Tell me, tell me, tell me!**_he said. _**Well hello Kurt it's nice to see**__**you too!**_ Blaine said with a smirk. _**Please**_ the blue-eyed boy answered, _**don't you think I've waited long enough?**_he asked_._ _**Ok, ok you're right**_ the curly boy admitted. He then explained to Kurt how his parents had been taking him to a new place in Europe each year for his birthday, wich was in March, but since he was turning eighteen this year and that his parents would be busy with their work they had proposed to him to choose the destination himself and bring a friend with him. _**So, would you come with me? We could choose the place together and it would be my best birthday ever!**_ Blaine finally said. Kurt was absolutely speechless for a few seconds before he answered _**Yes! OMG yes! But it's a lot, are you sure your parents don't mind?. **_Blaine let out a small laugh_** Trust me money is not a problem for them. So where would you like to go? **_he asked_**. Well I have to ask permission to my dad first but how about Paris? I've always wanted to go there **_the fair skinned boy said_**. Totally! I also love that city! We could go talk to your dad after school if you want and start planning everything **_the shorter boy replied with a giant smile as Kurt nodded to agree.

888

When they got to his house they immediately found his father in the living room watching tv. _**Hey Dad! Can we talk to you? **_Kurt asked. _**Sure, son. Hi Blaine. So what did you wanted to talk about? Don't tell me you two are finally together**_ Burt said mockingly. _**DAD!**_ his son shouted _**I already told you we're just friends**_ he said trying to control his blushing. _**Yeah sure buddy, sorry**_ Burt said trying to hold his laugh at the two blushing faces in front of him. Trying to change the subject, the two teenagers explained everything about the trip to Burt. _**So, dad, can I please go?**_Kurt asked. _**Well first, Blaine I gotta say it's really nice of you and your parents to give my son the opportunity to realize one of his dreams. **_Kurt let out a squeal _**OMG does that mean you're saying yes? **_he said with a big smile on his face. _**Yes buddy, but I want you to promise me a few things. One, you'll have to call me when you'll get to the hotel. Two, you'll be careful and stay out of trouble and three … take tons of pictures**_ he said with a smirk before his son rushed to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. _**Thank you dad, you're the best! Ok come on Blaine we have a week in Paris to plan!**_ the taller teen said dragging his best friend to his room where they stayed until dinner and then until Blaine had to go home, lying close on Kurt's bed with his laptop choosing what they would go do and see and planning their days in order to do as many things as possible in the time they would be there.

888

When the day before they were leaving arrived, Kurt couldn't stay in place because of how excited he was. He was running everywhere around the house, getting everything he would need for the week. He almost couldn't believe it, a whole week alone with Blaine in Paris! He dreamed about it a few times in the last weeks, going from an innoncent black and white 20's kind of movie to what you could call a more than sensual one, so he was anxious but also thrilled to see how the real thing would go. The packing went quickly until there was only his clothes to pack. A little after 10am he realized he had been staring at his clothes in his wardrobe for 15 minutes when his cell phone started belting out Teenage dream, announcing Blaine was calling. _**Hey Blainey!**_ he answered. _**Hey Kurtie! So you excited?**_ Blaine asked. _**DUH! I can't wait haha! What about you?**_ The fair skinned boy replied. _**I feel like jumping on furniture!**_ the curly haired boy said laughing _**listen, I'm all done packing so I would be at your house in about 2hrs to pick you up , is that alright?**_ _**We could go eat lunch, grab a coffee and head back to my house for our first pre-travel slumber party!**_ he said excitedly. _**Yeah**_ _**sure! That sounds like a great plan, so see ya in two hours I guess!**_ Kurt said. _**Yeah see ya!**_ Blaine concluded. Kurt had just brought his suitcase near the front door after finally being able to narrow the amount of clothes he was bringing and was talking with his dad when the doorbell rang. He went to open the door, finding his dapper friend flashing him a smile. Kurt couldn't help but smile back. _**Hey! you ready to go?**_ the tan-skinned asked hugging him briefly. _**Yeah, just have to say goodbye to my dad and we're good to go**_ the taller teen answered.

888

After saying their goodbyes, they went for lunch at Breadstix and grabbed a coffee at The Lima Bean before hitting the road. The two-hour ride to Blaine's house passed quickly talking about nothing and everything, singing along to the radio and laughing. After bringing the suitcase in Blaine's bedroom, the boys decided to have a movie marathon. The younger teen popped Moulin Rouge in his dvd before lying on his bed next to his friend with a reasonable gap between them, both boys wishing to close the gap but too shy to take that step.

888

Around the fourth movie Kurt fell asleep and Blaine couldn't help but watch him. He looked so peaceful and breathtaking, his lips slightly parted in a small smile. After a few minutes, the older teen started mumbling in his sleep so Blaine scooted closer to try to hear if Kurt was having a bad dream and if he should wake him up. Suddenly, Kurt was a little louder and what Blaine heard couldn't have make him feel more happier and surprised. _**Blaine … Blaine I love you**_ his friend keep mumbling. Blaine couldn't believe his ears, was his best friend and object of affection really in love with him? Before he realized what he was doing his hand was brushing Kurt's cheek, waking the boy, his eyelids fluttering before opening completely. Both teens blushed realizing the situation. _**I'm sorry, you were talking in your sleep so I woke you up in case you were having a bad dream**_ the shorter teen explained. _**Oh it's alright**_ Kurt smiled before remembering what his dream was about _**Hum Blaine what was I saying in my sleep? **_Kurt asked shyly. Blaine hesitated for a few seconds before deciding to be honest and that maybe it was his chance to see if Kurt really felt the way he did. _**Well, you said my name … and you said you love me.**_ Kurt's face turned even redder with embarrassment _**OMG I'm so sorry**_ he began, but Blaine quickly cut him off _**Don't be. Kurt, is it true or was it just a dream you had? **_he asked. _**Yes, it's true **_Kurt said looking down in embarrassment_** I'm so sorry I hope it won't change anything about our friendship. That's why I haven't said anything to you before. I was scared I would lose you **_he said, the last words barely a whisper. _**Oh Kurt, you won't lose me and it won't change anything about our friendship. In fact, now that I know about how you feel about me, it could bring us even closer if that's really what you want **_thetanned-boy explained. Kurt looked up to Blaine in confusion _**What do you mean?**_ he asked, not wanting to get his hope up. _**I … I love you too and was too scared to admit it **_Blaine started but the next second, Kurt's soft lips were on his and he immediately kissed back. The kiss was almost too good to be true, sweet, slow and filled with the love they felt for each other. Blaine broke the kiss after a few minutes resting his forehead on Kurt's. _**You're the most incredible person I've ever met, the best friend I could ask for and every time I see you, you take my breath away. Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?**_Blaine whispered. _**Of course!**_ Kurt exclaimed hugging his boyfriend tightly, both boys unable to stop smiling and giggling. _**I feel like I'm dreaming, I'm so happy **_the blue eyed boy smiled. _**I'm really happy too**_ Blaine answered as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and got up. _**Mind if we go to sleep?**_ he asked _**We kind of have a long day ahead of us tomorrow **_he said. _**Yeah sure**_ Kurt answered crawling under the covers and waiting for Blaine to close the light and get in the bed, cuddling into him when he did and falling asleep pretty quickly listening to Blaine's heartbeat.


End file.
